This study is primarily concerned with analyses of biochemical contents of aqueous humor among human glaucomatous eyes and experimental animals eyes. The experiments are planned to evaluate current hypothesis of the aqueous humor dynamics and etiology of glaucoma. The immediate effort is directed towards studying ascorbate concentration in the aqueous humor. The long-term goals of the study are to (1) assess our understanding of the mechanism of ocular hypertension, (2) identify the promising area for future research concerning the biochemical variables in the aqueous humor of human glaucomatous eyes, so that biochemical criteria can be established for possible clinical applications.